


The Virus

by DepressedBastard



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Love, thornye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedBastard/pseuds/DepressedBastard
Summary: Evie Frye, an assassin who has her memory lost by an explosion which stole her parents' lives away. All that she remembers are her name, her twin brother Jacob. A man named Reiji came with a helping hand as he said that Evie was alone and Teflon Cooperation could do her something. As Evie completed other world assassinations, she is now preparing for her next mission as Starrick's command.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Lucy Thorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Getting into it

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my Thornye fanfictions. Well ~ Even when my English is not good, but I tried my best. Hope you guys enjoy and leave kudos.

“Good morning Miss Frye, we’ve got a new deal from our Manager, Mr. Crawford Starrick.” greeted Reiji, via phone “I wonder if you’re interested in another assassination toward one of the most major corporations in Omidas, the city of ideals.”

“What’s the big plan?” Evie said, while a hand was rubbing her face for being sleepy in the early morning.

“Your main target is Lucy Thorne, a researcher who works at Recharge Labs Cooperation. Lucy is conducting experiments on an entirely new strain of virus in the main lab located at the basement of Recharge Tower. This new virus has a special ability which can totally penetrate into human cells and destroy them extremely quickly by the speed of light. Those cells which were destroyed will disappear as if they did not exist. People will vanish like a wind.” Reiji said.

“Guess this is a big deal” Evie gently said, “Is there any other objective in this mission?”

“Yes. You will also need to eliminate Henry Green, an Indian scientist who accompanies with Lucy Thorne in the process of launching this kind of virus. Additionally, Maxwell Roth, Grand Master of Recharge Labs Cooperation, who spends his money into the experiments, will need to be taken down. Eliminating those three main targets are the most important thing to maintain a peaceful life of our society and to protect the innocents. Since the virus is so much dangerous, you will have to destroy them, too. Retrieving the documents of the deadly virus will help us to keep this thing in silence.” Reiji continued to describe the main objectives for Evie.

“Good, I think that’s enough for the game tonight.” Evie hanged up and be ready for her new day. “Lucy Thorne, Henry Green, Maxwell Roth and the virus.”

\-----

_*7PM – Recharge Tower*_

Evie was standing near the front gate of the tower, wondering how to infiltrate the basement. By using her special ability, The Eagle Vision, she finally found a guard securing the exit door near the parking lot. As a sign of initial succession, she smirked and began approaching a car inside the yard quietly without tending to make any sound. The young woman lifted her head and found a security camera was slowly turning on the wall. Thankfully, there is no one else around so that removing the guard would be a piece of cake. Carefully, Evie came close to the door; she pulled out her silenced gun and shot the camera, before dashing toward to knock the guard out. After dumping the guy into a big dustbin, she made her way inside the building using the exit door which was then free from security.

\----

*Grand Master’s Office*

Maxwell Roth was standing in front of the big glass window and looking outside. The man caressed his scary big scar on his face, which was formed due to an accident in his early ages when he was young once.

“Are you sure about that, Lucy?” he asked, with his voice of concern.

The redhead woman sitting on an armchair behind him started to close the book as she got on her feet toward the bookshelf while holding a cup of tea in her left hand. The woman looked like she was in her thirties. She turned her eyes at Roth as he turned around and waited for an answer.

“Not so much.” She finally spoke the words, “But I have a feeling about what could happen.”

“What about the virus? Trust me Lucy. If something happens to you, we cannot make sure that the experiments can continue without struggle.” Roth laid a hand on his eyebrows as a sign of frustration.

“We always have mess to deal with. As long as there is a will, there is a way.” Lucy spoke calmly, despite the chaos which was still spinning through every corner of her heart.

“Don’t try to act tough, Miss Thorne. You already know that Starrick and his henchmen are very dangerous, and they will burn everything down to come out on top.” Roth gritted his teeth, making his scar now much more than a wound.

“It’s fine, Roth.” Lucy turned to Roth and approached him with her two hands put behind her back.

“We’re nearing the end of our research. Our beloved humanity shall not suffer such a bothersome fool for much longer.” Lucy said, confidently.

Roth acknowledged that the redhead was holding something in her mind even when she was acting like there was nothing to worry about. He shook his head and sighed.

“We cannot sacrifice a passionate person like you, Lucy. Stay safe, people need us. We are at a top of protecting their lives.” Roth put hands on the table and leans toward with his eyes looked at the floor.

“If the ultimatum is real then of course, we will need to be careful.” Lucy cleared her throat, as she went to the door, “I’ll be in the lab with Henry. We’d better finish it soon. Once we successfully find a way to inhibit the virus, the world will not need to worry about this dangerous stupid creature.”

Watching Lucy to leave the room, Roth felt something uneasy would definitely visit them soon or later.

“Be careful.” He whispered.

The Grand Master came near the window once again, muttering to himself, “Starrick, we used to be friends. But it seems now we have to handle the consequence your created.”

\-----

*20 years ago*

“This is insane, Starrick! You’ve already known what it can do to human. You’re destroying this world.” Roth shouted with his high tone which was full of anger toward Starrick.

“It’s business, my friend. One does what one must do to come out on top.” Starrick calmly spoke, despite of his friend standing with his blood boiled.

“Don’t use Pearl into this. Her way is irrelevant with you. She sacrificed so much to keep her buses and stay with you in this project. But look at what you’ve done. You’re corrupting your cooperation just for money!!” Roth said angrily as he slammed his fist on the table.

“Gentleman. What we’ve done is such a fantastic idea to savor this world. For that we can earn not only money but also reputation and power. Think about the advantages this virus could bring us.” Starrick continued.

“You created a disaster just for money and obligation. You clearly have no idea what it truly can do to harm people, my friend. And I didn’t sign to make dirty money!” Roth said disappointedly, as he moved toward the main door, “I’m out! But I’d rather burned these creatures and all my work – my – ass – off effort than keeping them alive and ruin the innocents. Hope your plan goes to hell, Starrick.”

\-----

*Basement – laboratory, the present*

Henry was pacing up and down as he was looking into the glass case in the middle of the room, which was containing the virus, watching the indicators on the board. The process of cultivating this virus was more complicated than usual. However, with his scientific knowledge and research experience accompanying with Lucy’s, he was convinced that there would be a way to achieve results.

The door slid open, Lucy in her protective gear stepped inside.

“Good day, Mr. Green.” She said.

“Good evening, Miss Thorne.” Henry waved his hand toward the redhead.

“How are things going here?” Lucy asked, her hand slightly touched the container. The light from the inner core of the glass case reflected in her dark brown eyes, making them looked full of hope.

“I think we need more time, Miss Thorne.” Henry put a finger on his lips, still thinking. “The chance of this virus to survive and resist the immune system is very high. They can also borrow the human’s own antibodies to kill the victim.” He continued with his frowning eyebrows.

Lucy sighed; she felt bad about what Henry concluded. In fact, she was not a person who would always be patient enough, especially in those moments. If they didn’t quickly find a way to inhibit this dangerous virus, sooner or later their effort would be poured into the ocean, for Starrick would join his hands in ruining. Even so, she knew that rushing was not a good mean.

As they were observing the indicators on the electronic board, the light suddenly turned off.

“What on Earth is happening?” Lucy started to confused.

“I’ll check it.” Henry gestured and made his way out of the lab, toward the power supply room.

With Henry’s disappearance, Lucy took a battery light in her hand and continued to read the notes on the record paper. While she was thinking about the notes with concentration, she heard a footstep on the passage. By supposing that was Henry coming back, she turned herself to focus on the paper again. The footsteps came closer and closer.

“Henry, can’t you fix the electricity?” Lucy asked and there was no answer. “Well, you should call the electrician then.” She continued.

Getting no answer back, Lucy turned around and felt her heart in her mouth. A figure was standing there, with a gun pointed straight to her. Instantly, she realized a great trouble had come and immediately crouched down right before shot was fired. The redhead could feel her heartbeat was becoming quicker, just like someone was playing a drum inside her rib – cage. The mysterious one moved to catch her by a hand, but Lucy managed to kick out and run toward the door. She grabbed the fire extinguisher to swing backward, tending to protect herself from being attacked and then pressed the emergency button under the table.

The emergency systems made a loud sound, which was heard by both Henry and Roth. Immediately, the Master rushed to the basement as he yelled for the security guards to follow him while the Indian scientist went back to the main lab.

Evie was still trying to eliminate one of her main targets, but she hadn’t been aware that the woman in her grasp was trying so hard to survive. That was exactly her fault not to sabotage all the power in the building. Henry reached the lab, witnessing the conflict between Lucy and a mysterious one. He quickly dashed toward and held the assassin’s neck by his forearm to stop her from killing Lucy, but the assassin smashed her elbow to his face, making him stunned and fell to the floor. She stretched her arm with the gun pointed right at Henry’s head and tended to pulled the trigger. Nonetheless, Lucy clung in and pinned a syringe to her neck from behind, making them both fall backward. Evie took an upper hand when she extended a hidden blade from her left sleeve and stabbed Lucy’s neck. Despite of being heavily injured, Lucy still successfully yanked off the hood which was covering the assassin’s face the whole time. She jumped by identifying the one who was trying to kill her and Henry. Those greenish blue eyes, it’s unmistakable.

“Evie…” she whispered by her broken voice, which was severely damage by the blade while blood was flowing out from her mouth.

The young woman’s eyes wide opened when she heard her target called her name.

“You know my name?” Evie muttered.

At that moment, Roth appeared along with many other guards. Witnessing the scene in front of his eyes, Roth ordered the killer to be arrested. Evie got on her feet, but the anesthetic in the used syringe gradually seeped, she found herself with no strength left and the collapsed next to Lucy. She caught a ring on Lucy’s left hand in her sight before losing consciousness.


	2. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assassin seemed to be unsuccessful in completing the objectives. What will happen then?

*A day after*

Evie slowly opened her eyes, catching the surrounding in her blurry sight before realizing that she was locked in a room. Immediately stood up on her feet, she heard voice outside as if some people were talking about her presence. All her weapons and special coat were taken, leaving Evie with a plain white shirt and her trouser. The young woman approached the door, looking out at the empty passage and saw a man in a black suit coming closer with other guards. No concerning to get back to her bed, she decided to stand right there and watched the group of people finally reached the current room where she was staying in.

“Hey, you! You’re finally awake.” Roth talked, “Do not struggle. For you cannot break out, then you’re already lost.”

Evie kept herself quiet, as a sign of waiting for more information that the man would possibly tell her. Contradicting to what she expected of being tortured or criticized, she received a kind look from Roth, as he shook his head and talked to her.

“We’re not here to bring you to the police, Miss Assassin. We’re here to help you.” Roth swallowed and gestured toward a guard so that he came and unlocked the door, which probably confused Evie.

 _“Why do they do this?”_ She thought while seeing the guard gestured his hand as a sign to welcome her to step out. After 3 guards stood in their position behind her back, the group began their way to a big room on the tenth floor.

“Is your name Evie Frye?” Roth asked, making the young woman puzzled but she managed to maintain her composure.

“What are you getting from my answer?” Evie shot back a dagger look at him.

“Miss Thorne tried her best to mention about you before getting in her coma.” Roth turned to look at the assassin, revealing the big scar on his face. The scar which could scare so many people who took a look at it from a close distance. “According to it, we inferred that you might not be an enemy who we should call for the police’s assistance.”

“How did that woman know about me?” Evie kept her voice down.

“She knows so much about you. The problem is… you don’t remember her.” Roth kept an eye – contact with the one who almost killed his friends. The elevator’s door slid open, leaving them a space to continue their path.

After travelling through some small rooms, they reached a big office.

.

Gesturing his hand toward a chair, Roth gently sat down on a central sofa with another man, Henry Green when some guards maintained around them and at the door.

“Miss Frye” started Roth, “Allow me to introduce you. This is Mister Henry Green, a scientist who shares a hand in our process.”

Henry bowed his head slightly at Evie, following a smile, “I’m glad that you’re now much better than some hours before, Miss Frye.”

Putting no concern at Henry’s words, Evie was trying to listen to Roth’s explanation.

“Miss Frye. We welcome you to our sincerest meeting in order to show you something.” Roth spoke gently.

“Just get right into the point. I don’t have much patience for a long prologue.” Evie rolled her eyes with frowning eyebrows, as a meaning of telling the man to pushed.

“Alright then. I know you came here for what. That was to assassinate Lucy, Henry and me. Additionally, you were supposed to destroy the laboratory in which the virus was contained… and retrieve this.” The Grand Master put a piece of paper on the glass table. It was a copy on which they drew the virus’s DNA specific codes and was exactly one of Evie’s objectives.

“How did you know about these?” Evie leaned on her knees, waiting for answer.

“Permit me to tell you a story, Miss Frye. You’ll need it.” Roth glanced at Henry at a short moment. As Henry nodded his head, they started the business.

\-----

*Teflon Tower, at the same time*

Reiji stepped in the room of the General Manager, Crawford Starrick.

“Anything new?” asked Starrick.

Receiving a question from the Manager, Reiji’s lips formed a smirk as he approached Starrick on his right hand.

“The girl is so naïve. She only knows to follow the order as she has a feeling of owing us something pretty big.” Reiji talked.

“Unfortunately, our main goals are getting rid of Roth’s system, to bury them into their graves…” the man with the moustache confirmed clearly, “… And making that girl a weapon for our achievements.”

“What if she betrays us?” Reiji asked

“Betray? I don’t believe that a girl who lost her own memory could turn us down after we managed to act as a hero to her. We help her brother; we saved her; we are making her a wealthy woman. It's been 5 years. How on Earth could she have an idea of… betraying?” Starrick frowned and spoke with confidence in his tone.

“But we accidently killed her parents, boss. If she knows…” Reiji questioned.

“She won’t. She can never know. The Frye twins can never know that their parents’ death was caused by our hands, by our incomplete virus.” Starrick cut in. “But in that case, if she has her way, then perhaps I need you to stop her, Reiji.”

“Not a big deal, my boss. The feelings of being tortured by a close friend, she cannot afford to imagine. If that woman dares to do such a stupid thing, Mr. Frye will hang from the gallows and I’ll flay his sister as she comes to save him.”

“I suppose it must be done. Take no chance, we’re now having her covered, but be careful.” Starrick stated after finishing his teacup.

\-----

*Recharge Tower, later*

“Miss Frye. We know that this is hard to believe, but you must think about it.” Henry said, “I hope that Miss Thorne is lucky to pass her ordeal and speak to you.”

“How much does she know about me? Why should I trust her? And what did she say before falling to coma?” Evie’s elbows were on her knees and her two hands clasped each other.

“She’s worked with us for over 5 years. It’s not a very long time, but long enough to realize whether what she concerns is worthy or not.” Roth said, honestly as he was trying to show Evie his willingness.

“What did she say?” Evie questioned.

“When you finally collapsed to the ground, her hand shook at us while she tried to whisper interruptedly “Don’t take her to police. I know her, clearly.”” Henry said.

A big bundle of questions spinning through every corner of Evie’s mind _. Who exactly was that woman? Why did she say like that?_ Evie couldn’t even remember anything about her early life before she lost her parents. The only things that she was able to gather in her brain after that were her name and her brother, Jacob Frye. He was such a stubborn guy, easy to be used by other people and he was hot – headed. But he was kind and would always be with Evie through every difficult moment. The younger Frye was working for Starrick in his lab as an interpreter and that seemed to be quite good.

Pulling herself back to the reality, Evie had her idea that she was going to have her memory back. And the only source she got was from the woman whose neck was thrusted by her hidden blade. Thus, she stood up, looking at the floor for a while.

“Where is she?” Evie asked definitively.

“In the medical room with Pearl Attaway. I hope she feels better now.” Said Roth, as he turned to lead her to the place, followed by his guards.

\-----

*Medical room*

Pearl Attaway was reading a book while the redhead Lucy Thorne was laying on the bed with her neck covered by a white bandage. She was still unconscious.

“My poor friend, you’ve suffered so much.” Said Pearl, as she drew her eyes to Lucy, who was still motionless in the coma.

Suddenly, the door opened. There were Roth, his guards and a woman standing at the entrance. Pearl had no idea who the strange woman was, but she partly acknowledged that must be the mysterious assassin who had just landed the assault to her colleagues. She got on her feet and came close to them with a smile on her face.

“Hello Roth, you must be here for business.” Pearl greeted at the Grand Master.

“Actually, it’s Miss Frye here who needs to talk to Lucy.” Roth slightly smiled back at the doctor.

“Miss Frye?” Pearl whispered at a low volume of her speech as if she began to understand what had happened as Lucy told her before. She rolled her eyes and managed to give the young woman a smile.

“Oh, Miss Frye. I’m afraid that Miss Thorne is not so good at the moment.” the older woman said while giving a short glance at her friend, who was still on the bed behind her. “I think we’ll have to wait.”

“Let them in, Pearl…” suddenly the woman on the bed said. Sadly, her speech was unclear due to the injury she was suffering from.

The group of people at the door opened eyes wide, as a surprise of what they were hearing.

“Let… them in…” Lucy tried to say with her eyes attempting to catch Evie’s. At a short distance, Evie could see that her target was wearing an oxygen mask and her voice muffled by it.

Pearl turned around and quickly moved to beside Lucy’s staying bed.

“Oh my, Lucy. Are you alright?” Pearl rested her hand on Lucy’s cheek and looked at Lucy’s eyes by her eyes full of care. “Thanks God you’re awake.”

Lucy nodded at Pearl, then she pointed her finger toward Evie, who was standing with Roth at the entrance of the room. Pearl immediately caught the meaning of her friend’s action, she turned around and gestured Roth to come closer.

“The blade went straight to her larynx. Thankfully, it wasn’t cut by the weapon. Therefore, she can possibly speak to us, but it will cost her time to completely recover.” Pearl informed Roth about Lucy’s state. The man nodded gladly as he knew that at least his passionate friend had a chance to continue her life.

Lucy told Roth to let her and Evie some space as there were things to talk about. Roth agreed, still, he gave Lucy an emergency switch and a gun in case of something bad happened. The redhead smiled at Roth and Pearl as they waited outside the room while the young assassin stayed inside, opposite with Lucy’s bed.

A minute of silence had passed, and nothing happened. No talking, no gesture. It was just Lucy who looked outside the window, deepened her eyes down the street.

Evie: You said you know about me. What is that?

Lucy: …

Evie: …

Lucy: I know many things about you.

Evie: Such as?

Lucy: From the day you graduated your high school… to the day… you disappeared…

Evie: What do you mean? I need something more specific.

Lucy: We were close… We both knew each other.

Suddenly, Lucy coughed. She felt painful at the wound on her neck but managed to hold her tears back.

Evie: Do you need some rest?

Lucy: No. I’m fine.

Evie: …

Lucy: This is hard for you to believe, Evie…

Pausing at the middle of her speech, Lucy rotated the golden ring on her left ring – finger and dragged a secret smile to it. Afterward, she took it out and handed toward Evie’s sight.

Lucy: Do you remember this?

Evie: …

The young woman stared at the ring in front of her, trying to forage everything she’d got in her mind, but it was far from being able to remember what she needed.

Evie: No… But…

Lucy: Come and see it, Evie…Come closer… You know it…

Evie moved toward the bed as Lucy gave her the ring…

Evie: …

Lucy: Can you see it? It’s in your eyes…

....

A flashback jumped straight into her mind as she looked attentively at the shining ring. That day, at the ceremony of graduation, in front of many students, a woman had declared her love to Evie, with the sincerest verbal language that had been expressed from the bottom of a human’s heart. The woman was Lucy Thorne.

“Evie, I love you. Will you be… my girlfriend?” the redhead spoke hesitantly as her face was turning red.

“You’re horrible at romance, Thorne! But I love you, too.” Evie chuckled at the woman, who was holding a golden ring in her hand, tending to put it on Evie’s finger.

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS” the crowd of students shouted clamorously around the couple.

They kissed.

They were a couple.

They were in love, with each other.

Evie Frye and Lucy Thorne.

.

And Evie remembered everything. They were back in her memory.


	3. End game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frye woman has her memory awaken. And there will be hell to pay.

“Why didn’t you find me?” Evie stared at Lucy’s eyes, craving for a satisfying answer as if she were abandoned by the one she loved.

“I tried to find you, everywhere that I knew. They gave me no clue about Evie Frye…” Lucy tried to hold her voice stable; but deep inside her brow eyes, tears were welling up. “The explosion occurred at the apartment where you once lived. I came there just to see dead bodies were brought outside. They were burned like a coal… Some of them couldn’t be identified… Nowhere to find you, Evie… No name, no location, no contact…”

Evie listened concerningly to what Lucy told her with her own eyes stuck to the floor under her feet. It was such a terrible memory that she just wanted to erase from her thought forever. By the time Evie lifted her face up to look at Lucy, she found the older woman was struggling holding her neck while tears began to roll down her cheeks. The young assassin felt her heart clenched with feeling of a broken soul; she walked to stand beside Lucy and sat down on the bed.

“I thought you were… dead… I’m sorry…” Lucy cried; her head buried in Evie’s lap. “I… fought to myself to accept that you were gone… by throwing myself into work and freezing my heart… I thought that I lost you.”

Hearing the painful cry of agony from the older woman had totally melted Evie’s icy mood. She pulled out to make a deep gaze into Lucy’s dark brow eyes. Those eyes, full of love, and full of what people call “hope”, for the betterment of humanity.

“It’s okay, my darling. I’m back.” She lifted Lucy’s face by her hands, smiling at the woman she loved as she was acting tough to atone what she had done to the body of Miss Thorne. “Your throat… I’m sorry…” she spoke slowly, trying so hard not to reveal the feeling of guilt growing up in her heart.

“It’s a minor thing… I’ll be fine within some days…” Lucy calmed the young woman down.

As they were holding each other in a warm and happy embrace, the older woman saw Pearl and Roth were looking at them from outside.

.

“What’re you going to do now, Evie?” Lucy asked the young lover, while caressing her cheek.

“I don’t know… Maybe… Maybe I need to get back to Teflon.” Evie said.

“Wait, what? Are you serious? You can’t go back there without finishing your mission.” Lucy’s eyes wide opened.

“So you want me to finish you right here and now, Miss Thorne?” Evie gave the woman a sly smirk.

“No, I mean… He will ask you about this. You know, it’s a big job. And you can’t get back there without a proof.” Lucy said.

“Hmm… If Roth’s explanation was right, then I’ll need to find out what Starrick is trying to do with that virus.”

The door opened. It was Pearl who came to take a look at her friend. As she saw the couple seemed to be happy, a smile appeared on her face.

“My, my! My friend kept talking about you all the time when we met, you know?” Pearl joyfully talked to Evie.

“Really? You talked about me?” Evie turned her head to face the smiling Lucy.

“When I heard Roth said your name, I was surprised as hell. Like: Oh dear! Are you really the Frye who this redhead spent ages to remember by?” Pearl rolled her eyes as she mentioned about her friend, Lucy. “But I guess now you’re happy. It’s so good!” she wiped her eyes as if there were tears of happiness.

“Thank you for being with her while I was not there.” Evie thanked Pearl for what she had done. “But… The wound.”

Pearl appreciated the change in Evie’s tone, she waved her hand as a signal of telling the young woman not to worry.

“Of course it bled. But I can assure you that she will recover soon.” The oldest woman said, putting a hand on Lucy’s shoulder.

\-----

*In front of Recharge Tower, a few moments later*

A man parked his car in front of the main gate and within a second, he rushed toward the entrance but was stopped by the security guards.

“I’m sorry Sir, but you seem to be in a hurry.” a guard asked.

“I must see your Grand Master. It’s a matter.” Jacob shouted.

“Do you have an appointment?” he continued to asked.

“No! But this is pressing. Let me in.” The younger Frye said, trying to break the guards’ fence as he grinded his teeth.

.

*Medical Room*

Roth was talking with Evie when suddenly a guard came.

“Sir, there is a man named Jacob Frye wants to meet you. He’s in the security room.” The bodyguard said.

“Jacob? Is he here?” Evie asked, with an eyebrow raised.

“He’s working with Starrick, right?” Roth turned and asked Evie.

“Yes, he is. But why is he here?” the young woman questioned about her brother’s presence at the Recharge Tower.

“Well. I guess the boy has something big to show me.” Roth grinned, nodding his head as he turned to the guard and gestured for moving.

“Wait! I’m coming with you. My brother must have known something about the virus. And I want some information of it.” Evie moved toward Roth and requested.

“… Very well.” Roth said, and the three of them went outside, leaving Pearl and Lucy alone in the medical room.

Evie tended to leave but stopped right at the door; she traded a look with her lover before the older woman nodded as a sign of what she wanted to say.

_“I’ll be back. Wait for me.”_

_“I love you, Evie.”_

\-----

*Teflon Tower, 30 minutes later*

Reiji was making his way through the main hall, straight toward Starrick’s room.

“Boss! The Frye boy, he’s gone.” He spoke with worry.

“Where did he go?” Starrick turned on his chair, calmly.

“I don’t know. But the draft of our virus disappeared.” The young man spoke in shock.

Immediately, Starrick sprang up from his seat. He leaned his hands on the table and his eyes wide opened.

“Have you tried to look for it?” the Manager asked, his voice became darker.

“I tried but couldn't find it! All gone!” Reiji’s s hands were shaking when he talked about that.

Suddenly, a sound of footsteps appeared from the corridor as there was someone coming closer to the office.

It was Evie, with her hood up, and the hidden blade extended from her gauntlet.

“Oh my, so good that you’re back, Evie.” Reiji stayed calm, despite his head was then both confused and a bit scared by Evie’s appearance. He released his sigh, acting as everything was usual. “I guess that you completed your mission. So, do you have what we asked for?”

Evie lifted her eyes up straight at the two men standing in the Manager’s room. She pulled out a wad of paper concealed inside her black coat and handed it toward Reiji.

“Excellent! We’re glad that---” Reiji’s speech was cut by a bullet tore uncomfortably through his throat. He clung it in such a panic shock of what had happened before collapsing on the floor, lifeless and a mere corpse.

“What are you doing, Miss Frye? Are you insane???” Starrick shouted angrily, but at the same time trying to hide his fear.

“You took everything from me.” The assassin stared at the anxiously fearful man who was shaking and at her mercy.

“I don’t understand --- Arh!!” Starrick tended to say something but was cut as Evie shot him straight in the chest.

“My father… My mother… Do you remember them?” the woman slowly pace toward and halt right in front of Crawford Starrick.

“Miss Frye… It was an accident. You must trust me, for we helped you a lot.” Starrick hanged his hand forward, pleading Evie for her mercy. “Please, show mercy.”

“You want mercy? Why didn’t you show mercy to the people you burned that day? They never wanted to end up like that.” Evie made a rhetorical question, as she isn’t going to care about the reply from the filthy man. No matter how hard she tried, the memory of the explosion could never be vanished. "You made me into a monster."

“You hid the secret for a very life you live, Mr. Starrick. Now you can bring it along on the path that leads you to them. Them, the innocents.”

Evie aimed the gun and pulled the trigger several times, until the ammo ran out. Turning on her boot, she bended down, picking up the document on the floor.

“Jacob. How is everything on your side?” the young woman spoke via radio.

“Evie, we’re doing very well here. The sample will be destroyed as I ruined these systems. Thanks God, I eavesdropped their conversation and had enough time to collect the documents before they spotted my doing.” Jacob said, his voice was showing the gratitude of luck. “Hey. How about you?”

“I’m coming home.” She sighed, a sigh of relief.

Just as soon as the assassin stepped out of the building and walked away for a distance, the Teflon Tower exploded.

\-----

*Some months later*

*Recharge Laboratory*

The young Jacob Frye was observing the glass case as there were a project of growing a new kind of virus which could disintegrate plastics in such a small amount of time, when a woman in her gear approached him.

“Oh hello, Miss Attaway. How are you today?” Jacob smiled joyfully.

“I’m fine, Mr. Frye. How about you?” Pearl gently gave him a greeting.

“Me too. Oh Miss Attaway, please, take a look at this draft. I think it’s useful for boosting the process of growing this cute virus.” Jacob handed a wad of paper to the older woman, as she smiled looking at the drawing and nodded slightly.

“You’re doing pretty well. I guess it costs you so much effort, doesn’t it?” the black hair woman gently put her hand on his shoulder, making Jacob flush and he cleared his throat. Then, she continued speaking to the young man “Mr. Frye, I know there’s a restaurant with such delicious foods and wine. Consider it as a gift from me for your hard – working time. Shall we then?”

Jacob turned to Pearl, he nodded and chuckled simply even when the demon side was screaming for a happy ending.

…

*Meanwhile, Recharge Study Room*

There were many bookshelves which were categorized into separated topics in the hall. An immense fund of knowledge that a person would have to spend plenty of time into researching.

A young black hair woman in the sport suit took a book from a bookshelf and reached another woman sitting near the window with a cup of tea holding in her hand.

“Well… You always throw yourself into those kinds of wisdoms, don’t you?” she chuckled at the redhead.

“Knowledge is power. Pure power.” The other woman said gently as she sipped the tea and put her hand on Evie’s.

“I know. But you also need a healthy body in order to maintain your mind clear, Miss Poetry.” Evie smirked slyly.

“I am, my dear. Always healthy and balance.” Lucy casted a sidelong glance at her young woman.

“Awww! So healthy are you?” Evie’s mouth wide opened to her ears as she was mocking the older woman who was so overconfident about herself despite the weakness she rarely showed up. “Trust me, darling. As a P.E professor, I know what is necessary for you.”

“Oh yes. But honey, we’ll have such a good time to prove my idea when you’re home.” Lucy leaned forward, with her elbows on the table.

“Really? What’re you going to do to me, Miss Thorne?” the young woman asked, with her narrowed eyes.

“Well ~ This tea might keep me awake tonight. So, maybe it’ll be…” Lucy moved a little so that she whispered into Evie’s ear with a perverted voice.

“Dominating.”


End file.
